


this is fine (we're fine)

by wreckedshoes



Series: be with you [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Continuation, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Oneshot, Twins, and they have kids, meanie, minwon and minwoo, they're married, two kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckedshoes/pseuds/wreckedshoes
Summary: the third and final installment of the Be With You series where Wonwoo and Mingyu are finally married and with two kidsplease read the first two parts of the series otherwise some parts you won't be able to understand :)





	this is fine (we're fine)

       It’s around nine the morning when small babbles and sounds come from the family’s baby crib. Kim Mingyu sits up on his bed, awake from his deep slumber as he listens to his son’s early morning talks. He stares sleepily at the crib across the room and chuckles to himself when he sees his son standing up with the support of the crib’s handles, talking to himself as he stares at his dad.

“You’re up early, Kim Minwon.” Mingyu says and Minwon breaks into a smile upon hearing his name, clapping his hands in joy at seeing his dad. He watches as the dad of the family gets up from his bed and walks over to pick up his son. “How’s my big boy today?” Mingyu coos and Minwon giggles as he jumps in his dad’s arms. “Shall we go wake up papa?”

The two quietly stroll over to the bed where papa slept. His pitch black hair covers his sleeping eyes and his head buried into the pillow. Mingyu places Minwon on the bed and soon after Minwon begins to tap his small palms on his papa’s face, earning groans in response.

His papa eventually wakes up and Mingyu laughs before leaning over to brush the hair out of his husband’s eyes. “Morning, babe.” Mingyu says with a low voice and presses a kiss against his husband’s forehead.

Wonwoo yawns and takes Minwon into his arms after his son begins to yearn for his papa. “Why can’t I have a normal alarm clock?” He jokes as he snuggles his son into his chest. “Morning, baby.”

Mingyu smiles and rests his cheek on palm, beaming as he watches Wonwoo play with their son. Kim Minwon is a year old, full of smiles and laughters just like his daddy. He has Wonwoo’s sharp eyes and Mingyu’s puppy like personality, and Mingyu couldn’t ask for more.

It’s only a while later as the two parents play on the bed with their son when other babbles come from the crib, this time crying and sobbing.

“Sounds like the other one is up too.” Wonwoo says, smiling as Mingyu gives a laugh. “Minwon, your little brother is up.” He watches as Minwon listens to his none other than younger twin crying in the crib. Wonwoo smiles and passes Minwon back to Mingyu before proceeding to walk over to their other son. “My other baby is up, aren’t you?” Wonwoo coos as he picks up his second son. 

Kim Minwoo is seventeen minutes younger than his older twin. While Minwon is the energetic one, Minwoo is quite soft and cries more often than his older twin. But he’s also much quieter and easier to handle than Minwon. 

Minwoo sobs into his papa’s shoulder as his papa slowly sways him in his arm. “Did you have a bad dream, baby?” His papa’s deep voice always seems to calm him down. Wonwoo shifts to face Minwoo and pecks his forehead. “Papa’s here.”

The four reunite on the bed and Minwon smiles on Mingyu’s lap upon seeing his younger twin. He claps his hands in a mindless beat and Minwoo stares at his older twin with teary eyes and fingers in his mouth. 

Both are glad they have the day off from work. Mingyu’s glad he doesn’t have to spend the whole hours of the day working and just being home with his husband and their little twins.

“I’ll go make breakfast.” Mingyu says after a while and Minwoo whines at the sudden lost of his daddy’s warmth. “Oh? You want to help daddy make breakfast?” He says and Minwoo just blinks at Mingyu with silence. 

Mingyu laughs and picks up Minwoo in his arms as Minwon stays with Wonwoo. It’s their usual pairing; they’re identical twins but there are some traits that set them completely apart. Minwon’s eyes are slightly sharper (probably from Wonwoo) than Minwoo’s slightly rounded ones. Minwoo’s skin tone is also a little darker than Minwon’s and he’s much quieter while his older twin pretty much barks at every second. 

“Come on, Minwoo.” Mingyu says to his younger twin. “Let’s go make breakfast for papa and Minwon.”

Wonwoo chuckles and waves the two off before looking down at Minwon on his lap. Though Minwoo doesn’t do much, and Minwon is as energetic as Mingyu. “What do you think daddy will be making for us?” He asks with a finger playing around with Minwon’s hands, which his baby plays along. 

Minwon hums and speaks in his baby language at his papa. Wonwoo laughs. “I think so too, baby.”

 

      “Alright Champ, what do you think we should make for papa and Minwon?” Mingyu says as he puts his son in the high baby chair along with some toys to keep his son busy. “Should we make pancakes?” Minwoo blinks at his dad. “Okay, how about waffles?” Minwoo continues to stay silent. “Are you always this articulate?” Mingyu jokes like he’s speaking to a second Wonwoo. 

“Of course he is.” Wonwoo comes through into the kitchen with Minwon and walks over to place the younger twin into his own baby seat beside Minwoo. “I’m going to make breakfast for the kids.”

Mingyu laughs. “ _ You?  _ Make  _ breakfast _ ?” He teases and his husband’s face lights up like a hot candle. “Aw, I’m kidding babe. See look, the kids are laughing.”

“Whatever!” Wonwoo replies with a huff and slams the drawer after grabbing a tea bag. He feels Mingyu back hug him and he instantly melts into the touch, damn him for being so weak for Mingyu. 

“I’m so glad I get to stay home with you and the kids today. So tired from work.” Mingyu says as he tightens his hold on his husband. 

Wonwoo breaks into a soft smile and shifts in Mingyu’s arms to lean his back against the counter and face his tall husband. “You’re not off work yet. Your first job of all things is being a dad, GyuGyu.”

Mingyu cringes at the nickname. “Ew, babe, stop. I hate it when you call me that.” He replies and earns a laugh from Wonwoo and a few giggles from Minwon. 

Wonwoo laughs out loud this time and has to hold onto Mingyu’s biceps to balance himself. “Oh come on, see, even Minwon likes the name.” He says and Mingyu glares at the older twin from his seat, hissing a ‘traitor’ at him. Wonwoo smiles. “Relax,” He pecks Mingyu’s lips. “GyuGyu is a cute name.”

“Whatever!”

Breakfast goes on like usual. The kids are old enough to know how to feed themselves with spoons and Mingyu alway coos at how  _ adorable  _ the Superman and Batman spoons are. 

“But they’re just  _ so cute. _ ”

“I know. I get it, now can you  _ please  _ help me stop them from throwing their food around.”

Mingyu smiles and grabs a wipe to clean the baby food off of Minwon’s cheeks. The boy laughs at his daddy as he waves around the spoon in his fist. “Alright baby, daddy needs you to calm down now.” Mingyu says but Minwon continues to laugh. His daddy sighs but smiles right after. “Why are you always so happy?”

“Because he’s your son.” Wonwoo answers with such amusement in his tone. He dismisses Mingyu’s glare and looks at Minwoo, who’s quietly eating his food with much less of a mess compared to his older twin. “And he’s my son.”

Minwoo blinks up at his papa as he’s munching on his breakfast and Mingyu swears he’s living with two Wonwoo’s. “Sounds like someone has favorites.” Mingyu jokes and Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

The two parents promised in the beginning to never have a favorite child or prefer one over the other. They love both of them equally and always equally.

“How about I just love them a little more than I love their daddy?”

“What? Babe! No!”

 

      Wonwoo’s in the kitchen washing the dishes when he hears the cries of one of his sons in the living room. He quickly washes the soap off his hands and head over to calm his son (probably Minwoo).

“What are you doing?” Wonwoo questions and shakes his head when he sees Minwoo walking in circles crying and Mingyu video recording their son, laughing like it’s the funniest thing in the world. 

Mingyu laughs. “Look,” he says as he points at the crying Minwoo. “He’s scared of his own shadow.” Wonwoo squints his eyes because how unbelievable of his husband to joke about-

“Oh my god, he really is scared of his own shadow.” 

Wonwoo watches as Minwoo cries towards him and runs out of the morning sun that beams from the balcony. He toddles towards his papa and cries into his legs before being picked up. “Yo, that was so funny.” Mingyu jokes and Wonwoo hits his chest although he’s also laughing along while trying to calm the sobs on his shoulder.

“Why are you so scared of everything?” Wonwoo teases as he looks down at Minwoo who snuggles into his chest. He hears Mingyu chuckle and the taller male leans in with a hug, bringing Wonwoo and Minwoo close. “You’re just like your daddy, always scared of everything.”

Mingyu blinks. “No, I’m not! You are!” he says and both Wonwoo and Minwoo stare up at him with a confused expression.

“Who was the one who had to kill the spider last week?”

Mingyu opens his mouth but closes it. “It was you.” He gives in and takes Minwoo in his arms. “But baby, it’s okay if you’re scared of things. If you’re not scared, then you can’t be brave.”

Wonwoo smiles and brushes the messy black hair out of Minwoo’s eyes. “Daddy’s right. Now let’s get you two out of your pajamas.” He says with a gesture to Minwon too who smiles at his papa before toddling after him.

The two changed into their new dinosaur outfits (Mingyu had bought them on the way home one day, he thought it was so cute but Wonwoo thought otherwise) and Minwoo runs around energetically because he loves dinosaurs. 

“I knew those dinosaur shirts were perfect.”

“Oh shut up, Gyu.”

“Papa!” Minwon calls and Wonwoo looks down at his son, who has a bright smile on his face and stretching out his arms in a grabby motion. That means he wants to be held, which Wonwoo gladly picks him up in his arms. 

Minwon giggles into his papa’s hug and he smiles across at Minwoo in his daddy’s arms. The four sit on the floor, playing with their dads.

“Babe,” Mingyu calls, “Minwoo seriously needs a haircut.”

“Or he can grow it out like what Jeonghan did back in the day.”

“Okay no, no, no to the  _ no _ . If he does, I’m not going to be the one washing his hair.”

Wonwoo laughs. “I’m kidding.” He says. “Let’s wait until Minwon’s hair grow out a little more. It’s easier if they get haircuts together.” He says and Mingyu smiles as he watches Wonwoo spread his fingers through Minwon’s black hair as he cradles  _ their _ son in his arms. He’s always imagined this moment, and it’s so much better in reality. “You’re quiet.” Wonwoo says.

Mingyu smiles. “Come here,” He demands and leans over to pull Wonwoo into a kiss, startling his husband as he slightly pushes Mingyu. 

“Not so suddenly.” Wonwoo hisses but there’s a light blush on his face and Mingyu laughs. They look down to their kids who blink curiously at the scene of their parents. “Great, now they’re going to learn bad things because of you.”

“Who said it was bad?” Mingyu questions and smiles at Minwon. “I know you’ll definitely learn a lot of stuff from daddy.”

“Please don’t.” Wonwoo says as he pulls Minwon closer to him. “Or else he’s going to turn into a man that breaks up with his lover of eight years before getting back together seven months later at a friend’s wedding and proposing in some random airport.”

Mingyu sighs dramatically. “You’re never going to let that go, are you.”

“Never.”

Mingyu smiles and looks down at Minwoo in his lap, who has been silent the whole time playing with his stuffed puppy. “And Minwoo will probably grow up to be the cold, quiet student president that successfully pulls of the tsundere personality the girls and guys all love.”

Wonwoo purses his lips. “What are you trying to imply?” He says and glares at his husband’s smile, his canine teeth just peeking out. 

“Nothing, babe.”

 

      “Alright, Foxy,” Mingyu calls Minwon because of his impeccable facial features are way too similar with Wonwoo’s. “Are you ready to go to the park?” He asks and Minwon smiles. 

The family planned to go out on a picnic considering it’s their only day off. “Or would you rather go see Uncle Soonyoung and Uncle Jihoon?” Minwon whines, because one time Uncle Soonyoung had accidentally scared him at an unspoken Halloween party that should never ever be mentioned and he’s been traumatized ever since.

Wonwoo laughs and leans in to peck Minwon’s cheek. “Baby, it’s okay. Uncle Soonyoung is still very sorry for what happened.” He says softly to his son and Minwon only looks around at his younger twin before hugging Wonwoo by his neck. He listens to his papa’s small hums; it helps calm him down.

Meanwhile Mingyu sits on the floor with Minwoo, playing with the various toys, figures, and dolls. Minwoo’s favorite toy is the stuffed golden retriever puppy and he loves it so much it’s practically attached to him. “Come on, Puppy,” Mingyu says. It’s Wonwoo’s nickname for Minwoo and their son likes the name, smiling every time either his parents call him by it. “Let’s go get ready for the park.”

Mingyu packs the lunch and picnic basket as Wonwoo packs all the baby supplies needed, before they change their diapers and get their strollers ready. 

“Have everything?” Wonwoo asks as he places Minwon into the baby stroller. He looked over his tall husband who nods as Minwoo also goes into the other stroller. Wonwoo straightens up and watches as Minwon laughs to himself in his stroller. He’s too much like Mingyu.

“Diapers, baby food,” Mingyu counts off, “blankets, wipes, Minwon’s favorite toy, Minwoo’s favorite toy, what would I be missing?” He looks genuinely proud of himself for being such a super dad.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. “How about pants?” He suggests and Mingyu raises his brows. 

“Why would I forget pants- oh.”

“Yeah, go put on some pants, Mr. Super Dad.”

The sun shines on the park brightly as the family arrives at the park. Minwon and Minwoo watch as their parents set the blanket and picnic basket before getting carried out of their strollers and places them onto the blanket.

Minwon starts crawling around first, smiling to himself as he gets up and runs around in the grass. Mingyu follows him, knowing Wonwoo never gets up once he’s sits. 

“Where are you going?” Mingyu asks his son as he walks behind him, listening to his baby’s babbles and gibberish. His daddy smiles. “Alrighty then. Daddy will just walk behind you so you don’t get hurt.” He says and Minwon continues to walk. He must’ve been bored being cooped up in the apartment all day. The kids don’t to go out much since Mingyu and Wonwoo are always at work. Even when Chan or Hansol come over to babysit, they tend not to go out.

And knowing Minwon, he’s probably been itching to run with those tiny feet of his. His looks may look like Wonwoo but his stamina is definitely from Mingyu.

They pass by a small stationery store and Minwon stops to stare at a small plastic basketball on display. “Dada!” Minwon shouts, pointing to the ball as he looks up at his tall dad. “Dada!” 

Mingyu raises a brow. Minwon only uses that tone when he wants something. “You want that, Won?” He asks as he squats down to his son’s level and Minwon nods. Mingyu smiles and picks up his son. “Alright, let’s go get you it then.”

Wonwoo yawns as he closes his novel and lays down on the blanket. He has no idea where his husband and his other son had gone off to but they’ll come back like the puppies they are. 

Minwoo is silent, as usual, and Wonwoo doesn’t complain. He watches as his son skims his puppy eyes through his own little children’s book, looking at all the pretty pictures and flipping pages twice the size of his fingers. 

“You read a lot, don’t you.” Wonwoo says as he brushes a hand into his son’s hair. Minwoo hums and topples over onto his papa’s thigh, fist gripped onto his book. Wonwoo smiles. The twins have been growing really fast lately. They outgrew their clothes, having bought new ones just a few days ago.

It’s surprising, Wonwoo thinks, how he’s looks at Minwoo and realizes over and over that he’s  _ his son _ . How he and Minwon are Wonwoo and Mingyu’s. How they’re a  _ family _ .

Minwoo looks up at Wonwoo and smiles. His papa smiles back and leans down to press his lips against his forehead. “My perfect little baby.” Wonwoo says, bumping their foreheads together and Minwoo lets out one of his rare giggles that always warms up Wonwoo’s heart. 

The two see Mingyu and Minwon approaching from the distance, with the child running towards them with a plastic basketball in his hands. “Let me guess,” Wonwoo says, smirking as he looks up at his tall husband. “Minwon gave you the kitty eyes and you had no choice but buy him that.”

Mingyu laughs and pecks Wonwoo’s cheek before sitting down. “You know me so well, babe.” He says and Wonwoo rolls his eyes but smiles. They watch as Minwon runs around screaming with the basketball in his hands and they look over at Minwoo who isn’t too amused at his brother’s new toy as he just kept reading his book. 

“He’s going to be the bookworm.” Mingyu chins his head at Minwoo and Wonwoo smiles. There’s nothing bad about being a bookworm.

“And that one is going to be the athlete.” Wonwoo points to Minwon running around screaming and laughing to himself. “Grind don’t stop until the casket drop.”

“Oh my god, I love you but don’t ever say that again.”

 

      “Baby, can you please stop playing with the basketball?” Wonwoo asks as he tries to feed Minwon but his son continues to play with his new toy. He huffs and turns to his husband who’s happily feeding Minwoo. Mingyu catches Wonwoo’s look and he blinks in confusion. “This is what happens when you feed Minwon too much yogurt beforehand.” Wonwoo says but there’s no venom in his voice. 

Mingyu laughs. “He’s the one asking for it, why are you blaming me?”

“Because you’re too  _ weak _ to say no to him.”

“Is that bad thing?”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. “No but there are times when you need to say no.”

“Well, thank god you didn’t say no when I proposed to you.”

“Kim Mingyu!”

Minwoo startles in his daddy’s arms at Wonwoo’s sudden shout and Mingyu laughs as he pats his son’s head. “I’m kidding, honey.” Mingyu says, laughing under his breath as Wonwoo scrunches his nose in bemusement. Minwoo isn’t laughing but Minwon sitting in Wonwoo’s lap sure is giggling his head off. “See? Minwon thinks I’m funny.”

“Well someone has to.” Wonwoo answers and throws a piece of grape into his husband’s mouth (to shut him up of course) and reaching over to feed Minwoo one as well. “Baby, say ah.” Wonwoo instructs and Minwoo opens his mouth to let his papa feed him. He smiles and claps his hands as he chews on the grape. 

Minwon starts to whine, wanting his papa to feed him too. He opens his mouth wide when Wonwoo feeds him a piece of grape, only to have Mingyu snatch away his grape and eat it instead. Minwon stares at his daddy, eyes wide as they go back and forth at his dads, wondering where his grape has gone.

He starts to whine and begins to crawl out of Wonwoo’s lap, making grabby hands at the food in his younger brother’s hands. 

Minwoo stares at Minwon, eyes unamused as he turns away eating his food. Minwon starts to whine louder. He’s not one to whine or cry so when he does, his cries are  _ unbearable. _ So it only takes Wonwoo a few seconds to quickly grab a piece of strawberry and feed it to Minwon. 

“I swear he cracked a cup last time he cried.” Wonwoo says as he watches Minwon peacefully chew his strawberry, the sunshine smile back on his face. 

Wonwoo watches a while later from their spot as Minwon chases Mingyu around with the basketball. Minwoo has joined in on the fun too; he could only be quiet and motionless for so long until energy rushes through his body.

Minwoo lets out a happy cry that Wonwoo can hear clearly from his seat and he smiles at his son’s outburst. Minwon might be the energetic one of the two, but Minwoo is much faster and crazier when he wants to be. The two race to Mingyu on the other end, with Minwoo coming in first by a long shot.

Mingyu turns to Wonwoo with a shocked face, surprised that Minwoo ran so fast, and Wonwoo gives a shrug that says, ‘Minwon might not be the real athlete in this family’.

And then a few moments later the use of energy takes a huge toll on Minwoo and he’s in Wonwoo’s arms with tired breaths and constant yawns. 

“He’s exactly like you. Tired after just one workout.”

“Shut up.”

 

      The family decides to stroll through the park before going home. Mingyu buys his husband and himself ice cream, and smiles when their kids whine for it. “Here you go, Champ.” Mingyu says as he gestures his chocolate ice cream towards Minwoo who happily takes a lick. 

He looks over to see Wonwoo sharing his vanilla ice cream with Minwon who, of course, somehow gets the treat all over his hands. Groaning but also laughing, Wonwoo swipes up a tissue and wipes his son’s messy hands. “Can’t you stay still for once?” Wonwoo asks and pecks Minwon’s cheek after cleaning him up. 

There’s a slight breeze as they walk and Mingyu would look at Wonwoo in the corner of his eye from time to time, appreciatively how beautiful his husband looks with his hair is just floating with the wind ever so gently and the sunset hitting his face at just the right angle. 

Minwon is talking gibberish in his stroller over to Minwoo who (like Wonwoo) is either listening quietly or completely ignoring him. 

“He ignores him just like you ignore me.” Mingyu says to Wonwoo and the latter stays silent after a few moment before looking at his tall husband.

“Wait, did you just say something?”

“Never mind.”

The sky is just at a shade of purple to dark blue when they arrive home. Mingyu quietly fumbles with the keys, careful not to wake up their sleeping children. They must be worn out after all the fun they had through the day. 

“Shhh,” Mingyu tells himself as he places Minwon into the crib and Wonwoo does the same with Minwoo before they quietly exit the room. “Phew.” He huffs out and catches the small snicker from Wonwoo in the kitchen. 

Mingyu smiles and walks over to back hug his husband making tea. “Fun day today, won’t you say?” He says lowly, smiling into Wonwoo’s hair. He hears Wonwoo’s short laugh. It’s so soft and gentle, just like it’s always been. “Finally,” Mingyu begins, “I can hold you like this without fighting over the twins for you.”

Wonwoo throws his head back laughing this time and Mingyu takes this chance to quickly peck his husband’s forehead. He watches as Wonwoo places the cup down and turns around in his tall husband’s arms, smiling when they’re face to face. 

Mingyu feels the softness of Wonwoo’s hands caressing his tan cheeks and he shifts just a little to gently press his lips just at the curve of Wonwoo’s thumb end. They stare at each other with such love in their eyes and Mingyu leans in first to connect their lips. He feels Wonwoo’s smile and he couldn’t help but smile back.

“You’ve worked hard.” Wonwoo whispers into Mingyu’s lips, knowing how much Mingyu does for their family from working hard at his job to cooking at home to taking care of the kids. He knows his husband is tired and he knows how much he puts up a happy front for the kids. 

Wonwoo knows when Mingyu was happily playing basketball with Minwon that deep down, he had been tired from working his late shift last night but Minwon had been so happy playing with his daddy that Mingyu could never bring himself to say, ‘Daddy’s tired, let’s rest for a while’.

“Anything for you and the kids.” Mingyu kisses Wonwoo back. “You’ve worked hard too.” He says. He might be the one doing the cooking and outside works but Wonwoo is always the one making sure the kids are healthy, and handling the bills and payments, and keeping the house clean, and on top of all that staying up late to edit and publish his literature works. 

But that’s fine.

And sure, there are times when things get hard. Sometimes things get difficult at work. Sometimes either one or both their kids get sick and Wonwoo and Mingyu get unhealthily worried. Sometimes payments aren’t on time. And sometimes they get into fights and arguments because they’re adults and they’re humans and they get stressed. 

But then everything is fine at the end. No one said anything would be easy. 

Mingyu could have a broken arm and Wonwoo could have a horrendous flu but they’re fine with that if they could still come home to each other at the end of the day and just being with each other’s presence, and listening to their kids giggle at nothing. 

They’re a perfect family and they know it. Sure Wonwoo might not want to admit it because he’s a hardcore tsundere, but he could never deny it. 

So when Mingyu had reunited with Wonwoo at the wedding, proposing in a random airport, getting married in Hawaii, and now living with Wonwoo with their two kids, he knew he had made the right decision. That everything is fine. That maybe things just worked out the way it’s supposed to be worked out.

And Wonwoo would agree. They’re probably destined for each other. Strings of fate. Soulmates. And that’s fine.  He wouldn’t want it any other way. 

There’s a small whine coming from the bedroom and they break their kiss, breaths stopped to listen to the increase of whines and cries.

Mingyu lets out a soft laugh. “Our sons are awake.” He says and Wonwoo rolls his eyes but smiles. They walk into the room where they find Minwon the one whining. Well, Minwoo has literally rolled himself on top of his older twin in his sleep, no wonder Minwon would be crying.

“My little baby,” Wonwoo says lowly as he gently picks up Minwon from under Minwoo and sways him around to calm him. And as does so, Minwoo stirs awake and Mingyu quickly picks him up to prevent him from crying as well.

Mingyu watches as Wonwoo sways Minwon in his arms, pressing kisses to his forehead and singing lullabies into his ears. And Wonwoo sees Mingyu making silly faces to Minwoo, smiling with his sharp canine teeth just peeking out when their son smiles. He looks up to Wonwoo and their eyes meet and they smile as they think,

Yes. This is fine.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this series!  
> i didn't expect to write three installments but I'm glad I did! Thank you all for reading and enjoying it.  
> it really means a lot :)
> 
> also ive been thinking about writing a spinoff with Meanie and their kids but that idea is currently undecided so we'll see :)


End file.
